no title
by Cho Chang123456789
Summary: What if Harry was real? What would you do then?
1. The beggining

Day 1 I, Janine Adams, turn on to west 96th street in Indianapolis, IN, where I live, when a man jumps in front of my car. He has dark skin and dark eyes. I stop the car and leave it to see if he is alright. He only says these words. "Tell Harry Potter that I live." A car honks behind me so I turn around to flick the driver off. When I turn back he wasn't there any more. I get into my car and drive off, but I can't get that name out of my head. Where had I heard it before? I pass a movie theater and they have a huge poster up for Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, but how can that be. That man's Harry Potter must have been someone else. It can't be the fiction character, unless that Harry Potter really exists. Then I begin to think as I turn on to Fall Creek road, that that man resembled the movie image of Harry Potter very much so. My spring break starts next week and I might spend sometime investigating since our family vacation got cancelled when my 18 year old brother caught pneumonia. My brother, Steven, will be going to college next school year so I will have him out of my hair. He got accepted into Harvard, so my parents are putting up such high standards for me. Sometimes I wish I was as smart as my brother or as popular as my younger sister. Her name is Angela and she is 13. She is in the 7th grade and is the most popular girl at her school. She has a boyfriend already. I didn't have one until my first year in high school. Life is really unfair. I haven't introduced myself very well have I? My name is Janine Adams, as you already know. I am 17 years old and I am a sophomore at Hamilton Southeastern high school. I'm not smart or popular, and I don't have many friends. My only friend is Mellisa Clark, and she doesn't even go to my school. She goes to some preppy school. I think it's called Brebuff. I think this mystery will really give me a chance to prove that I am worth something. And the sad thing is that I think I have to prove it to myself rather than anyone else.  
  
Day 2 After school I invited Mellisa over, so I could tell her about the man. I don't think she knew what to think, but she loves a good adventure, so of coarse she suggested, "Why don't we go to London, England over spring break and try and find this Harry Potter guy." I agreed, but first I would have to convince my parents to give me and Mellisa two tickets to London. I tried asking at dinner. "Mom, Dad, I was wondering if, well, you would buy Mellisa and I some tickets for a vacation since our original one got cancelled." "That's a great idea, Janine. Where did you have in mind?" Mom responded. "I was thinking someplace." I was interrupted by Steven who just entered the room since he had been in bed all day. "Mom? Can you make me some soup? I am extremely hungry." "Oh sure, dear, but first let your sister finish what she was saying. Go on, Janine." "Well, Mellisa and I were thinking of going to, don't laugh, London, England." "Joan (my mother), I think that is a great idea. Maybe they could learn something while they are there." My dad said. "Well, then it's settled. We will have to make the arrangements, and call Mellisa's mom of coarse, but other that, Janine honey, I think you have gotten yourself a trip." My mom said.  
  
Day 3 All the arrangements were made and we would be leaving in 5 days. Until then I was going to have some free time on my hands, so I decided to look up Harry Potter. There was only one name listed and that was on number 4 Privet drive, just like the book! That really scared me, until now I had just thought it was some odd coincidence. There was a number there which I decided to call. When someone picked up I said, " Hello, is this the Potter residence?" "No! All the Potters are dead except one. This is the Dursley residence. We do have a Potter with us, but why are you calling?" I should have remembered that from the books! "Oh sorry, my name is Janine and I have a message to deliver to a Mr. Harry Potter. It got mailed to my house by mistake." "Oh, well I suppose since you were so polite to make a long distance call I should let you talk to him." A long pause. "Hallo? Who is this and why have you called?" "Are you Harry Potter?" "Yes, why?' "My name is Janine Adams. You don't know me ,but I was told to tell you something a stranger on the street told me. I will quote exactly. 'Tell Harry Potter that I live.'" "Who told you this?" "I don't exactly know. He was tall with dark messy hair and chestnut eyes." "That's odd." "Listen I will be in London next week and maybe I will look you up and we can have a longer chat." "That works, but call before you come." "Well, goodbye." "Goodbye." 


	2. On our way

Thanks for the reviews. Thanks especially to Emerald*Lilly501 for your advice. If you haven't reviewed yet please do and excuse the title because I couldn't think of anything and I don't even know what is I am going to make happen to the characters(writing as I am coming up with the story)so that is the reason for the summary. I want to give a shout-out to Elz, Kristie, Kassy, Will, and Laura. P.S. Harry Potter was invented by J.K. Rowling, not me so she deserves all the credit.  
  
Day 4,  
So many thoughts were running through my head. If Harry Potter exists then the wizarding world must exist. Every-time my parents told me wizards don't exist they were lying. Mellisa is totally excited, but I think I'm entering a state of denial. It's impossible for anything like this to happen to me. I'm just a nobody. A nobody at school, a nobody at home, and a nobody to strangers walking down the street. If this isn't some weird prank that my brother is pulling on me then what am I going to say to him if I meet him. I probably won't even be able to make myself talk, let alone form sentences that make sense!  
Mellisa has already started packing, but me I'm worrying about more important things. We need to know where we are going to stay and nobody in the entire area of London seems to have a room available. Even just for one night. I decided to call the person that is supposedly called Harry Potter.  
"Hello, this is Janine Adams. I was wondering if I could possibly speak to a Mr. Harry Potter."  
"There is no Harry Potter here, just me, me mum and me dad."  
"I know there is a Harry Potter at this residence, so Dudley you better shut up and give the phone to Harry!"  
"How did you know my name? Did that weasel Harry tell you?"  
"Just give the phone to Harry!"  
"Fine, alright. (yelling in the background) Harry! Phone!"  
Harry answered.  
"Hallo?"  
"Yes, Harry?"  
"Yes?"  
"It's Janine calling from the United States."  
"Oh, yes that's right. How can I help you?"  
"Um, me and a friend of mine are going to need a place to stay and we were wondering if you knew where?"  
"Oh, you can stay here. But you'll have to sneak in the back when the Dursleys are still sleeping."  
"Oh, that would be great!"  
"Well, I guess I'll see you then."  
"Yes, we'll be there at one in the morning. Our flight comes in at midnight and we'll take a taxi to your place. Oh, and this will be 5 days from now."  
"Grand, um, I've got to go so bye."  
"Good-Bye"  
Now we had a place to stay.  
  
Day 5,  
I packed and went to school. Nothing new, nothing special.  
  
Day 6,  
Today was the last day before school was out for the summer. It was also the last day before our trip.  
Do you know that feeling you get right before your supposed to go on stage. I have that feeling right now, just a bunch of butterflys floating around in my stomach. And the fact that today was the last day of our finals didn't help at all.  
  
Day 7,  
Our flight left at 9 in the evening. We got to the Chicago int'l airport at 7, went through the security, and by the time that was over it was almost time for our flight to leave. I gave my mom, my dad and Angela a hug. I didn't want to hug Steven, because he was still sick. My mom had dragged him to the airport, but he still wasn't feeling to well.  
We boarded our plane, and I noticed there were a lot of freakish looking people on our flight. There was even a lady in a chair and I turned around toward her again and there was a cat in her place!  
Our flight took off and I spent most of the time sleeping. 


End file.
